Starting Over
by TokioHotelfanforever
Summary: Ok Bella has always had walls around her. she has friends, but only to a point and with mike and edward. it might be a little fast in the first couple chapters but it will get slower. Rated T just to be safe. ExB All human. check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i remade the story Starting over so it would be less fast and stuff and i have better grammer now.**

**Please review to tell me if i made it better!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

My mom always said to give people a chance and when I did they turn around and stab me in the back. That is why I am on my way to Forks, Washington. It is time for a fresh start.

The plane just landed and I was lugging my stuff out. Why is this so HEAVY! Oh wait, I packed a lot of books oppss hehe.

I got to the information desk and was waiting for my dad when I had someone pick me up in a huge hug.

"Em **. . .** down," I said and with that let go and I was wobbling around and then another person hugged me, but not as much.

"Hi dad,"

"Bella you go so big, here Emmett, take Bella's bags to the car, and Edward help her to the car."

"Edward? Who's Edward?" I don't remember Edward the last time I was here.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, the Hale's and Mason's are getting there house remodeled so some of the family is staying with us and some are staying at the Newton's."

"Wow" then I got introduced to Edward Mason and Rosalie Hale, Rosalie is a tall blond that is very beautiful and Edward is a god. He has bronze messy, but very cute hair and god like features and the most breath taking thing was his emerald eyes.

"Bella, hellooooo, do I have to carry you to the car." Edward said and that brought me back.

"No, I can walk there." Then I turned around and tripped over my feet I prepared to hit the floor, but I never did I then opened my eyes and I was staring and Edward. There was not that much space between us. Then again I was brought back by Rose's giggling and I pulled away and followed Emmett.

The car ride was silent, but not the awkward kind. And the whole ride I could feel Edward stare at me. And when I would look at him he would quickly look away.

"Okay, Bella do you remember where your room is." I nodded "Oh and Rosalie and you are sharing your room." "Okay" and then I followed everyone up stairs. I would trip a little, but nothing big.

When Rose and I got up stairs, I started to unpack. "Do you what help," she asked pointing to the bag with books and shoes. "Okay"

* * *

After I was done unpacking I flopped down on my bed and Rose was lying on her side next to me.

"You like my little bro don't you," she said with a smirk and to me it was a little smug.

"I do not," I said. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Dammit I get embarrassed so easily!

"I'm serious the way you two look at each other says something. And the way you space out says it all. Oh this is awesome now we got a date for Edward. Oh would you like to go to dinner with us tomorrow night." She looked so excited and she gave the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Okay" Then she raced out of the room and called Alice. Damn those puppy dog eyes!

I sighed. "Is going on a date with me that bad," Edward said out of the blue.

"Oh, my, gosh! Don't do that." I screamed

That made him chuckle. "Dinner is here." And he walked out of the room.

The rest of the night went well. After Charlie went to sleep we played truth or dare and stuff like that and everyone asked me a lot of questions.

"Soooooooo my little sissy what have u been up to with mom?" Em asked

"Not much, she got remarried about a year ago to a guy named phil. He is a minor league baseball coach so they travel a lot." I said

"OH NO my poor little sister has to stay all alone in a big house!" Em said while trapping me into a bear hug for the second time today.

"Em can't…… breathe… again," I barely choked out.

"Oh sorry forgot about that." Em said and let go with a sheepish grin.

We all stared to laugh and then I yawned.

"Time for little Bella to go to sleep." Edward said.

And then I fell on a pillow on the floor and went to sleep.

* * *

"ISABELLA SWAN GET UP," shouted Rose.

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Good because we are going to make you beautiful."

"No I want to sleep some more."

"ISABELLA GET UP NOOOOOOOOOW."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

* * *

Alice and Rose picked out my clothes and put a bunch of make-up on me. They said that I would be the center of attention of all the boys in the school.

On the way to school was not much different from the ride from the airport except that Alice and Jasper were here too. When I walked up to the front desk and got my schedulable, first was English.

When I walked in I was surprised by the reactions of everyone when I walked in. I walked up to the teachers desk gave him the little slip and sat down. When I was starting to leave when the bell rang there was a blond boy with blue eyes and kinda had a baby face, but it was cute.

"Hi" he said with a smile.

"Hi"

"My name is Mike"

"Mine is-

"Isabella"

"Bella for short"

"What class do you have next" I can tell we are going to be friends.

"Umm Spanish I think." Then a very interesting smile appeared on his face.

"Me too may I walk you to class"

"Kay"

The walk was not very quiet. Mike is a person that you can talk to a lot.

"Here we are" he said very cheery but then lost that cheeriness when he looked inside. There was Alice that cannot keep still when she saw me and Edward that was looking just as happy but it was covered in anger when he saw Mike.

Mike took his seat and I went to the teacher's desk. He signed my slip and told me to sit between Edward and Mike. The whole time it was very tense.

Forth period was lunch. I followed Alice to the table we sat at.

"Alice, do you know what happen in Spanish?" I asked.

"Bella do know why Edward was so different in Spanish." I shook my head and took bite of my ravioli. "Well, a year ago Edward was dating a girl named Jessica and he thought he loved her, but right before prom she dumped him for Mike and then every girl he would like Mike would ask them before Edward would have a chance."

"Please don't do that to Edward, Bella" Emmett pleaded.

"We think he is really starting to like you and we don't want him to get hurt again"

I smiled "I won't do that to Edward."

Then everyone cheered.

The rest of lunch and school went well. I had biology and Gym with mike and thank god only Biology with Edward and not gym. I got to sit next to Edward again. They were right Mike is a huge pig. He keeps falling and getting hit in the head because he was looking at all the girls. And when he would make a basket he would look at me, smile and winked. Then Emmett would throw the ball at his head very hard. It made me giggle and mike would blush and throw death glares at my brother.

The way home was the same, silent. But Edward was very tense. When we got home, Edward just got out of the car and ran up stairs. I did the same, but not as fast. Rose and Alice then came in. Rose had a dark blue dress and matching flats and Alice had a make-up kit and a hair kit.

"It is time to get you ready!" Said Alice, with a very mischievous smile. I'm scared.

"Go in the bathroom and put this dress on." Rose said with the same smile. Then she threw the dress and flats at me. Thank god they weren't heels. I cannot afford to be in the hospital tonight.

* * *

"I have to admit you look pretty hot."

"Bella you are drop dead gorgeous," said Rose. And Alice wouldn't stop giggling. I swear sometimes I think she is a 5 year old.

"Alice stop giggling you are going to ruin your make-up, and I'm not redoing it," Rose said, but then she stared to giggle twice as much. Then she and Alice were rolling on the floor.

"Stop it you guys, why are you so giddy."

"We have a huge surprise for you Bella," they said together.

The car ride was much, much better. Edward wasn't so distant, but he keep staring at me. Which made me blush which made Alice and Rose giggle even more.

When we arrived there had people open our doors. But Edward opened my door and helped me out. And he didn't let go of my hand. When we were inside there was a strawberry blond hostess. When she saw Edward, she puffed out her chest.

"How many will there be here today," she asked. Then Edward let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "Six please," he answered very coldly.

When she led us to our table, she swayed her hips a lot. Then she sat us down and walked of but not before she could look glanced and Edward every so offend and shot glares at me.

Then the most surprising thing happened.

"Bella?" said a very confused voice.

When I looked I saw Mike, in uniform with a puzzled look that chanced to anger when he looked at Edward's arm and then happy when he looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked leaning really close to me.

"She is having a date with me. Do you mind?" Edward said very stern. And then he pulled me close to me and kissed me on the cheek. And I blushed. I most have looked like a strawberry. Then Mike looked mad really mad.

An then the rest of the night cared on like that with me getting little kiss every once in a while, But when mike tried to give my his number Edward took at and ripped it up right in front of Mike and before Edward could lunged at him I kissed him on the lips and he settled down.

Mike looked really anger and everyone else was surprised.

When we got home I changed and crashed, but I was awakened by a booming noise and my bed shaking. I sat up to see Emmett jumping on it.

"What the hell are you doing Emmett." I said while getting out.

"I'm your new alarm clock," he said and jumped on the ground making it shake. It was like an earthquake. "Apparently Rose can't get you up herself."

"What was that shaking? Why is Emmett in Bella's bedroom?"Edward said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm Bella's new alarm clock." he shouted.

"SHHHHHHHHH the whole neighborhood will hear you!" Edward and I shouted in unison. I blushed and he had a shocked look on his face, but quickly composted it.

"Breakfast is ready." Edward said and left.

"What it up his butt. He looks like someone killed his puppy." I stared at him. That is a weird way to describe how Edward looks but ok.

"I don't know." He didn't look to good.

We went down stairs to see two tables full of food.

"Something is definitely up." "Why do you say that?" "The way he vents is through cooking."

* * *

The whole ride to school was with Jasper and Emmett trying to make the best Yo Momma joke ever, and with Rose and Alice trying to plan a shopping trip to all of the stores with great clothes and great sales.

When we got to school Edward raced out of the car. Leaving me and the others dumbfounded.

"I deafeningly know what is happening here." Jasper said.

"What is it."

"He is very confused, jealous, and angry at himself." he answered.

"How do you know that." I asked a little confused.

"It is written all over his face." He said as if it was the mast normal thing ever.

"Do you know what it is about?" I asked.

"You, Mike, and himself."

* * *

**Ok the newly edited chapter for my Story Starting Over hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok second chapter was a little harder but worth it. **

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

In class it was normal, but Mike was gloomy and acted to happy when we talked. In Spanish Edward was total spaced out and Mike was very tense. When we left Spanish Mike asked me to stay behind.

"I wanted to ask you if you had a plan Saturday night." he looked real happy. Boy is this going to be hard.

"Um I'm going to Seattle this weekend, sorry." he looked really disappointed.

"Is this because Cullen, is that why you won't date me!" Now people were staring and I was starting to get embarrassed.

"Yes that is why she won't date you," Someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw a very anger Edward. His knuckles were white and he looked like he could pounce someone in a minute.

"Do you mind I like to have lunch with my girlfriend." I stand there stunned that he called me his girlfriend and have of the school heard him say it. Mike looked like he was going to explode. Then Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the cafeteria.

Edward moved very fast and I stumbled a bit. When we got to the cafeteria Alice looked some what shocked. He sat me down and paced back and forth.

"Did you mean that?" Alice asked.

He stopped and faced her. "Heh kind of a bad time to ask her huh." he smiled and looked at me and asked "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I sat there wide eyed at him. He took that as a bad thing. "Never mind it was stupid of me to ask."

"No, no I was just surprised at what happened and what you are asking." I explained. "Oh and yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

He answered that with a very gentle kiss and I responded and I heard a bunch of "awes" and girls screaming "no".

The rest of the day went on like normal but just a little more stares then usual. Girls were either shooting me death glares are were envious and guys looked at me like I was the hot off limits girl.

Gym was worse then usual Mike looked at me like I was going to pay and Emmett looked like he was going to kill him.

At Biology Edward and I sat closer and were talking a lot. After Class Edward walked me to my locker and I walked to his and then we went home together.

When we got home Charlie was home early from work and he noticed something about us right away.

"Are you two dating now?" He asked straight out with out just questioning us.

I blushed and responded with a meek "yes"

He stared at us for a little while and I felt Edward tense up.

"Ok, but remember this is my house so my rules you got it." He said to Edward, "And if you try anything to my little girl then your out of her Got it." Charlie said.

"Yes I do sir," Edward said with courage in his voice.

We went upstairs and Edward let out a sigh. "I thought that was going to be worse." He said

"Hehehehe my dad is pretty easy going most of the time," I laughed and shut him out of my room.

I went to the computer to check facebook and my email.

Whoooo! Mom left me so may messages all asking why I haven't called her. I laughed to myself.

My mom has always been worried about me. She would ground me for less then a day and then let me do anything as long as I tell her haha I loved her. She is probley one of the most easy going parents ever. If I had a boy friend we would sit and talk about him for hours that is if I ever gpt a boy friend.

I sent her back on all of the messages most of them tell her that she is overreacting and I told her about Edward and everything that is happening.

Then there was a knock at the door and Charlie came in. he sat on my bed and stared talking.

"OK you remember Harry Clearwater from when you were little?" he asked I thought for a minute and then remembered him and his wife and two kids but one was born yet. I nodded and he continued. "Well he died yesterday and Sue is really torn up about it so I'm going to go over there for about a week. On the weekends I'm going to come and check on you guys and I'm going to call you ever night to make sure everything is fine." He said and I nodded then he left.

A whole week without Charlie. Wow this is going to be fun.

* * *

**Ok Like it? Hate it? review just click that green button below!!! oh and check out Emmettandembrylovrs!! they are really good writers.**

**Review plz again**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok most of these might be from the Things Emmett Shouldn't Do sorry that I wrote soooooo yup but u get to see what people would really say. Hehehe I can be weird some times **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor will i ever.**

**Sorry its been a while since I have posted a chapter but I'm getting depressed since no one will review for this story D*: lol **

**kk thanks for u guys who do read this ok enjoy :D.**

* * *

Chapter 3

We were all sitting in the living room with Alice and Jasper too and we were playing truth or dare again but this is worst. Everyone had to do a dare and do it that night.

"OK Edward truth or dare?" Alice asked

"Ummmm Dare I guess," he said.

"Ok I dare you to go to Wal-Mart and run around saying "THE GNOMES ARE GOING TO GET ME AAAHH!" like a little girl," we both giggled and Edward looked like he was going to kill someone. Hehe this is going to be good. **(Ok sorry if you have heard this before I though it would be very funny and some of my friends came up with it so sorry if someone else has it)**

"Fine ok Bella truth or dare," "Dare," I responded

He got an evil smile "I dare you too run around in Wal-Mart with me and scream that too."

He laughed at the horror in my eyes. "Grrrrrrrrr fine," then I saw everyone stare at me.

"Did you juts say Grrrrr Bella?" Em asked

"Umm… yea I guess," I said and started giggling and so did everyone else.

"Ok Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked still laughing.

"Dare baby!!"

"Ok I dare you to Hmmmmm…… to run around Wal-Mart too and have a wig and a dress on and say "I'm a real boy"**(I was watching Disney movies hehe)**

"How can my sister come up with something like that?!? Fine I'll do it." Everyone burst out laughing again and Emmett hung his hear in sham. Once they all calmed down he looked at Rose and smiled.

"Truth or dare?" He asked

Rose rolled her eyes "What do u think Emmett, Dare."

"HAHA I dare you to pretend to pee in the dressing rooms!!!!!!" Emmett started to laugh uncontrollably. Rose had shock and horror written all over her face and then she lunged herself at Emmett caching him off guard and then they were rolling on the ground with Rose beating him. Next thing we now Edward and Jasper start tickling Alice and I and then everyone was lying on the ground laughing.

After everyone started to calm down Rose moved onto the next person. "Ok Jazz, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok I dare you to break down crying if someone asks you if you need any help when we are at Wal-Mart." Rose said

"OH NO!!!! Not my jazzy!!!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone filched except for  
Jasper who was probley used to it.

"Alice calm down I have to do it. Now truth or dare Alice?" jasper asked while calming her down.

"Dare."

"I dare you to not shop for 2 days." He said in a smug voice.

Alice's eyes had fear and horror in them we burst into fits of giggles for the 50th time that night.

* * *

Ok so we r at Wal-Mart and we are going to go in order from least to get thrown out to getting banned from the place. So it's Rose, Jasper, Edward and me, and last Emmett.

RPOV

I can't believe I have to pretend to pee in a Wal-Mart dressing room! Ugh I'm going to kill Emmett when this is done.

Ok everyone is waiting kinda buy the dressing rooms and I picked the best thing that would probley fit me and got over there. Everyone was already starting to laugh and I glared at Emmett. I walked into a dressing room waited a minute and then yelled at the top of my lungs "THERE'S NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!!!!" I hope there happy.

I heared people outside and then some worker came to the door and said,"Thats not a toilet young lady now get out of there."

I rushed out of there nearly knocking the lady over and I ran towards the others and gave them all death glares once again. i swear my face might get stuck like this.

JPOV

Ok that was pretty funny.

HAHAHAHA Rose is probley scared for life now. OK now its my dare ugh!

So we are walking around waiting for someone to ask me if i need help. Rose still won't go by Emmett and is standing by Bella and Edward.

I see this blonde girl walk up towards use eyeing me like a piece of meat. Ugh hate it when people look at me like that.

she walks up to me and says ," May i help you?" trying to be sexy ewwwwww. then i remembered my dare and sat down right down with my knees to my chest and started to fake cry and said "why does everyone have to ask me that IM FINE!!" i yelled. the Blondy looked horrified and was looking around for help i had to laugh to myself.

then Alice came up behind me and said "its ok we can go and get you something to make you happy again, ok?" she was trying not too laugh while saying this and helped me up.

after we we're out of ear shot we all started to laugh.

haha Eddie and Bella's turn.

EPOV

Ugh gnomes really I guess its our turn now. I told Bells to get on my back and then when I say ready she screams and then we say it together.

"OK ready?"

"Yep..........AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed in my ear OW.

"THE GNOMES ARE GOING TO GET US AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" We screamed together.

We had workers chasing us but we were to fast and we dogged into the toys hehe I may be 17 but i still like toys.

we waited for the others to get there and it took them a little longer but then I saw them and they had to drag Emmet over here he was laughing so hard.

Last is Emmetts dare haha can't wait for this.

* * *

**OOOHHHHHH I wonder what happens next hehehehehehe**

**Review and I might just put the chapter up sooner haha. love you guys that really read this. and this is just kinda like a filler chapter because nothing really happens sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo i like cookies. maybe you will get some too. lets just see shall we!**

**LUV, **

**YA**

**!!!!**


End file.
